Analyse:Wpi/Fragment 089 08
\underline{\epsilon\text{-core }} \text{C}_\epsilon\text{(v)} of the game v is given by \begin{align*} \qquad \text{C}_\epsilon(v) := \{ &\text{x} \in \mathbb{R}^\text{n} \,|\, \text{x(N)} = \text{v(N) and}\\ &\text{x(S)} \ge \text{v(S)} - \epsilon \text{ for all S} \ne \text{N}, \emptyset \}.\tag{2.7} \end{align*} In particular, the \underline{\text{core}} \text{ C(v)} of a game \text{v} \in \text{G}^\text{n} is given by \begin{align*} \qquad \text{C}(v) := \{ &\text{x} \in \mathbb{R}^\text{n} \,|\, \text{x(N)} = \text{v(N) and}\\ &\text{x(S)} \ge \text{v(S)} \text{ for all S} \subset \text{N} \}.\tag{2.8} \end{align*} Clearly, \text{C}_\text{0}\text{(v)} = \text{C(v)} and \text{C(v)} \subset \text{I(v)} for all games \text{v} \in \text{G}^\text{n} . For any nonnegative (nonpositive respectively) real number \epsilon , the strong \epsilon -core of a game can be interpreted as the set of all pre-imputations that can not be improved upon by any coalition if one imposes a cost of \epsilon (bonus of - \epsilon ) in all cases where a nontrivial coalition is formed. In view of (l.6), we can also state that the strong \epsilon -core of a game consists of pre-imputations that give rise only to excesses not greater than \epsilon for all nontrivial coalitions. 81, 34-36 The extension is based on the idea of imposing taxes on the formation of nontrivial coalitions by a multiplicative charge principle. |Anmerkungen=(1) Seite 89 der betrachteten Arbeit folgt der Darstellung auf Seite 20 der Quelle Driessen 1988. (2) Die betrachtete Arbeit nennt das "Lösungskonzept des Nucleolus Sch69". Die Quelle Driessen behandelt in Kapitel II den Abschnitt "7. The nucleolus". Es erfolgt dort auf Seite 37, Zeilen 30-31, ein Verweis auf die gleiche Literaturangabe "Schmeidler (1969)": :"SCHMEIDLER, D. (1969). The nucleolus of a characteristic function game. SIAM J. Appl. Math. 17, 1163-1170." (3) Die vorige Literaturangabe erfolgt in der betrachteten Arbeit unter Sch69 ohne Seitenangabe und ohne den Journalvorsatz "SIAM". (4) Die betrachtete Arbeit verweist auf SS63 und SS66. An entsprechender Stelle verweist die Quelle Driessen 1988 auf Shapley and Shubik (1963, 1966) und damit auf die gleichen Arbeiten: :"SHAPLEY, L.S. and M. SHUBIK (1963). The core of an economy with nonconvex preferences. RH-3518, The Rand Corporation, Santa Monica, CA." :"SHAPLEY, L.S. and M. SHUBIK (1966). Quasi-cores in a monetary economy with nonconvex preferences. Econometrica 34, 805-827." (5) Die Literaturangabe SS63 erfolgt in der betrachteten Arbeit ohne Nennung der Nummer des Reports. (6) Die Literaturangabe SS66 erfolgt in der betrachteten Arbeit ohne Nennung der Seitenzahl. (7) Der Autor der betrachteten Arbeit erklärt :"Es kann nun natürlich der Fall auftreten, daß der Core leer ist. Um dies zu verhindern, überlegte ich mir zunächst im Rahmen der vorliegenden Arbeit, ob man nicht mit einer Steuer \eta im Sinne einer Taxierung die einzelnen Allokationen zusätzlich so belegen könnte, daß der Core selbst niemals leer ist. Ich konnte zeigen, daß es stets solche \eta gibt und es ist offensichtlich, daß diese auch noch im Rahmen des Modells vertretbar sind." Hier wird der Eindruck erweckt, dass es sich um die eigene Idee und damit um eine eigenständige Leistung des Autors handelt. Im Widerspruch hierzu behandelt Kapitel 3 der Quelle Driessen 1988 auf den Seiten 81 ff. so genannte "tax games" im Zusammenhang mit der Betrachtung des "Cores". Die Quelle Driessen 1988 enthält auf Seite 81, Zeilen 30 f. folgende Aussage: :"The extension is based on the idea of imposing taxes on the formation of nontrivial coalitions." Weiterhin verweist die Quelle Driessen 1988 auf frühere Publikationen zu diesem Thema: :"TIJS, S.H. and T.S.H. DRIESSEN (1986a). Game theory and cost allocation problems. Management Sci. 32, S. 1015-1028." :"TIJS, S.H. and T.S.H. DRIESSEN (1986b). Extensions of solution concepts by means of multiplicative \epsilon -tax games. Math. Social Sci. 12, S. 9-20." |FragmentStatus=Unfertig |Sichter=(BaronMuenchhausen, Lascana), HanneloreH }}